Megawnts to Cry
Megawnts to Cry is the eighth episode from Season 1. Plot After they woke up and go to the warp center to Egg Bomb's place, the four dogs stub their toes and start to cry. They rip their favorite clothes, causing them to cry. After a sad song starts, they cry once more. Mr. Cherry irritates the four dogs' crying. Later, at Mega Records, the four dogs start singing Famous and Plankton shot an eye laser at the four dogs and the four dogs are crying. Within the cut scene to Mega Records 3F, Plankton tells about a banned user from editing a wiki. Awhile moving out of Mega Records, Plankton for an invitation trap. The four dogs want Plankton to come to Reily Flakey Sub for a visit, but Plankton refused. After Plankton walked 10 steps, the four dogs began to cry and begged and pleeded for Plankton to stay in Reily Flakey Sub for long. The four dogs can't even remember Plankton's last visit. That's because he has never came to Reily Flakey Sub for long. Not even 10 minutes. As the four dogs pleed, Plankton goes to several places then a cut scene to Plankton's room in Mega Tower. Plankton will meet Mr. Krabs in his (Plankton's) room. Plankton also owns a chalkboard that shows how many times the four dogs cried, which is "62". Plankton edited a quick mantage of flashbacks together then shows it to the four dogs. The mantage shows the "hundreds" of tears the four dogs have cried over the years. PN gets a kick out of it. Now we're at the arcade. The four dogs play Pel. Because they have to erase their whole file, they cry. In Mr. Cherry's birthday party, everyone around the corner around is invited. While playing Pel once more, the four dogs have to wait every time because they got bad scores when not paying attention to the square blocks which are lives for the bar and Plankton got to keep the bet. They continue crying like crazy because they're so confused. Egg Bomb knows how good the four dogs were before. Transcript Valerie: Good morning, day! Good morning, Egg Bomb! Egg Bomb: Good morning, Valerie! Nice day, eh! I sold a Jumbo Ifekek Swirl. (All the dogs come to each other and bump into each other and fall on the ground) Four Dogs: We stubbed our toes! (all cry uncontrollably the hardest of all and make fountain and sailor ants on ships) We were getting the green crystal, and I stubbed my toe! (they become tear-utilized. later, they pick out clothes for each other) Do'h. Those were our favorite clothes! (they are a lot of crying) (Cut to the table. All the dogs are eating cereal) Radio DJ: And that was On Fire by Lil' Wayne. Next up is Dick Stephen Walter with his hit, Lonely Violin. (The hit begins to play and all the dogs begin to cry in their bowls of cereal) Four Dogs: That was a sad song! (The straightaway of tears get to Mega Records) Plankton: I see a stream of tears. Mr. Krabs: Stream of tears? PN: The four dogs! Mr. Cherry: These dogs are such crybabies. Until then... They- Plankton: Have- PN: To- Mr. Cherry: Go- Mr. Krabs: School- PN: F- Mr. Cherry: Ree- PN: Day. (all 4 move to the kitchen but can hear the four dogs splatter a pile of avalanches as tears) Part 2: Laser Marshalls (Cut to Mega Records) Four dogs singing: Famous, uh uh. Famous, tu gi pop. Plankton: Would you like LASER MARSHALLS! The medioker would win player. Part 7: Mr. Cherry's party deciduation Narrator: "6 years later." Angie: (the four dogs get thrown into a cave, crying uncontrollably, then bursting out brawling and running everywhere, then Plankton watches them crying into a cup and drinking their tears, then flipping over and over around the whole floor, then ratching like a lawn sprinkler and spraying tears everywhere and Plankton changes the channel. they flood the whole floor, pouring on between 5F and 7F, then they cry a river into 7F causing them to flood all over 7F) "What's going on here?!" PN: (realizes his feet are underwater and opens the door) "Dogs!" (while knocking on the door to the end of the cave and a burst jet of fountains and tears come out) "You! Dogs! Stop flooding all OVER MY YARD!" Four Dogs: "But oval, I... I... I can't play with my friends!" (they spray a fountain of tears into PN's face and PN walks off, the four dogs now wail and roll all the way to the fourth floor, then rebursts into tears, then they bawl and sit in the area in the middle of the cave exit. all of them are rolling around crying like a ball and make very huge puddles and then they happen to cry hardest, creating a river sending them to 6F. they cry another big puddle.) Trivia *The four dogs cry in all episodes (one to another abot) like crazy. *This is the second time Plankton eye lasers. *The four dogs has always been jerks to Plankton. They always want to mess around with him. *The room which is reserved for Plankton said "3285". It is "1" in "Plankton Pare-tay!" *First time Pel's played. The second was Mega Bad Guy Club For Villians. *Plankton might have edited a mantage that shows the "hundreds" of tears that the four dogs cried in none of the episodes. *Plankton bot that the four dogs can't go one week without crying more than twice. If he wins, the four dogs have to dust beds, clean furnitures and read dirty old magazines for a decade. If he loses, he and his freinds have to attend 34,856 years of slumber parties at RFS. He won and kept the bet!